1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a thermal treatment apparatus for thermally treating by irradiating a vital tissue with the energy such as laser beam microwave, radio frequency, and ultrasound, by means of inserting an insertion part into a human body-either via a body cavities or lumens such as blood vessel, urethra and abdominal cavity or pressing its pressing part against a vital tissue surgically or the body surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various thermal treatment apparatuses have been known for treating lesions to reduce or eliminate them by means of heating, alteration, sphacelation, coagulation, cauterization or evaporation of lesions by irradiating them with the energy, such as laser beam, microwave, radio frequency, and ultrasound, with a long and slender insertion part inserted into a living body either via a body cavity or an opening produced by a small incision.
For example, the Publication of Unexamined Publication No. JP-A-11-333005 discloses a side emission type thermal treatment apparatus that irradiates a lesion located on the surface layer or its vicinity with laser beams supplied by a laser beam generator reflecting the beams with a mirror provided near the distal end of the insertion part.
In such a case, the operator himself sets up the treatment conditions of the thermal treatment apparatus by inputting each item of the treatment conditions such as the energy output power and irradiation time of the energy, e.g., laser beams.
However, in case of a thermal treatment apparatus, in which the laser beam is reflected by a mirror in order to be irradiated. on the lesion, it is difficult to know the condition of the mirror, in particular, the temperature during the laser beam irradiation. The mirror temperature can rise substantially if the operator selects a large irradiation value and a long irradiation time, particularly when the cooling capacity of the refrigerant is relatively small, so that it is important for the operator to be able to measure the mirror temperature.
If the mirror is glued on to its base member with adhesive, etc., the adhesive can deteriorate because of the heat, causing the mirror to separate or peel off from the base member. The same thing can happen when the mirror and the base member are made of different materials with a big difference in the thermal expansion rates. Moreover, if the base member consists of a material with a high thermal expansion rate, the sliding resistance between the base member and the rail means that guides the mirror slidably may increase, preventing the mirror""s smooth motion.
Above-mentioned publication also proposes a technology for concentrating laser beams at a target location located deep inside the vital tissue by inserting a long insertion part inside the urethra, for example, by causing its emission part equipped with a mirror, which is the laser beam reflection surface, to make a reciprocating motion inside the insertion part in longitudinal direction while changing the angle of laser beam""s emission angle, i.e., the angle of the mirror. This way, only the target location is thermally treated to a desired temperature and locations excepted of the target location will be maintained at low temperatures.
However, the thermal treatment apparatus described in said publication was not able to detect the laser beam emitting motion of the continuously moving emission part. Therefore, it was difficult to confirm directly that the laser beam is being irradiated as it moves properly against the vital tissue being thermally treated.
Moreover, the thermal treatment apparatus described in said publication has a relatively complex constitution having the insertion part to be inserted into the living body and a drive unit that contains a motor for causing the laser beam emission part to make a reciprocating motion inside said insertion part. Therefore, the long insertion part is used repetitively washing and disinfecting after each use. This causes the problem of wear and tear of the apparatus. Moreover, the process of washing and disinfecting the long insertion part and the drive unit is cumbersome and time consuming. Therefore, it is desired to develop a structure that simplifies the washing and disinfecting process, or a disposal constitution.
In case of thermally treating benign prostatic hyperplasia, the transurethral method is used as the prostate is located in such a way as to surround the back of the urethra. The insertion part is inserted into the urethra, and irradiates the lesion with energies such as laser beams. In order to irradiate laser beams while checking the lesion visually, the thermal treatment apparatus disclosed in said publication is equipped with an endoscope. However, since the laser beam emission part and others are located in front of the endoscope inside the insertion part of the thermal treatment apparatus, it was difficult to secure a clear frontal view. Therefore, it used a diagonal viewing type endoscope and tried to check the location of the lesion through the side of the insertion part through the window used for emitting the laser beam. Consequently, the thermal apparatus of the prior art had a problem that it takes time to confirm the insertion location of the insertion part or the laser beam""s irradiating position, as it is difficult to have a clear frontal view.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved thermal treatment apparatus that solves the abovementioned problems.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a thermal treatment apparatus with an improved treatment effect by means of applying energy to the intended lesion area more securely.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a thermal treatment apparatus that can be separated into a long insertion part that is used by being inserted into the living body, etc., and a drive unit that drives its laser beam irradiation part, and can securely provide a reciprocating motion of the laser beam emission part while thermal treating.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a thermal treatment apparatus that is capable of performing frontal and side observations using an endoscope.
According to an aspect of the invention, it is a thermal treatment apparatus for thermally treating a vital tissue by means of applying energy, comprising: an energy supply unit for supplying energy for treatment; an energy output unit that is connected to said energy supply unit and has an energy reflection member for reflecting energy supplied by said energy supply unit; a drive unit that changes the position and angle of said energy reflection member; a detection unit that detects information concerning emission function of energy emitted by being reflected by said energy reflection member; and an energy control unit controlling operating conditions of said energy supply unit based on said detection unit""s detection results.
The objects, features and characteristics of this invention other than those set forth above will become apparent from the description given herein below with reference to preferred embodiments illustrated in the accompanying drawings.